In fleet management applications, a number of machines such as mining machines operate at an underground worksite. The machines are generally controlled by an operator seated at a remote operator station. The machines are configured to perform various operations, such as transportation of payload from load points to dump points, drilling, hammering, and the like. During loading and unloading of the payload, the machines travel between the load and the dump points along a predetermined route. The route may be defined by the operator or by a production planning software. However, sometimes obstructions, barriers, personnel or machinery may lie in the route of the machines.
U.S. Published Application Number 2014/0214235 describes a control system for use with a plurality of machines operating at a worksite. The control system may have a plurality of communicating devices, and a plurality of onboard controllers, each mountable to the plurality of machines. The control system may also have an offboard controller in communication with the plurality of onboard controllers via the plurality of communicating devices. The offboard controller may be configured to selectively assign each of a plurality of sequentially arranged dump targets for use by each of the plurality of machines based on an order in which the plurality of machines arrive at a dump location. The offboard controller may be further configured to make a determination that lanes extending to two dump targets of the plurality of sequentially arranged dump targets overlap, and selectively skip assignment of one of the two dump targets based on the determination.